


【HA】夏时记事

by Lushimatsu



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crush?, Curtain Fic, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short One Shot, Summer, What Was I Thinking?, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lushimatsu/pseuds/Lushimatsu
Summary: Hank并不知道Alex会不会选择留下来。Hank wasn't sure if Alex would choose to stay.
Relationships: Hank McCoy/Alex Summers
Kudos: 5





	【HA】夏时记事

**Author's Note:**

> *冲动写作，OOC有。  
> *时间点为FC后，还没开始的学院和HA谈心极短篇日常。  
> *Alex便当暗示有
> 
> *梗来自:"又一个夏天结束了"。

Hank以为在古巴之后他们会分道扬镳，或许他会到美西或北边去。而纽约、古巴，Charles、Erik、Alex、Sean，甚至是Raven都只会成为回忆的一部分而已。

但实际上他没有，在Charles提出学院的理念后他便决定留下来，就如Raven说的，以变种为荣。他觉得Charles的主意或许正是他能够实践这一句话的助力。

而Sean决定回到家乡，Hank只是笑笑地跟他说有事可以回来，而Alex闷闷地什么也没说。红发的青年耸耸肩，往对方肩上重重的拍了一下，咧嘴笑了出来。

Alex呢?Hank没有过问对方的事，当他以为Alex也会离开时却发现对方依旧坐在客厅，Alex只是往他这边瞥了一下，一如往常，什么也没说。但这对Hank来说就有些尴尬了。

他试着求解于Charles，"教授"笑的温和，基于隐私，他不便向Hank透露任何Alex的私人讯息。但他建议他亲自去问本人。

「等等，Charles，你确定他会愿意跟我说?」Hank后知后觉的发现自己的反应有些太过头，他可不想要让就坐在书房的Alex听到，他压低了音量，「他不会生气?或无视我?」

「Hank，Alex没有那么苛薄，你知道的。」Charles放下手中的书，蓝色的眼睛坦然地望着他，「虽然他开着伤人的玩笑，但Alex有着一颗善良又坚强的心。而这样的他是需要被关怀的，Hank。」

看着Hank欲言又止的表情，Charles又笑了，「Hank，我能读到每个人的想法，记得吗?」手指轻轻地点了太阳穴，他毫不费力地将轮椅转了个弯，嘴角依旧挂着微笑，「他不讨厌你，Hank。你也是如此的，对吧?」

他不知道怎么否定Charles，Hank清楚明白自己只是厌恶Alex对自己的嘲笑，那其他部分呢?经过了古巴，他们似乎也没有因此变的更靠近，这让Hank十分苦恼，各种意义上。

到底Alex讨不讨厌他?他们算不算是朋友?自己又是怎么看他的?

Hank还记得他们在下坠时Alex慌张的神情，他第一次看见对方如此生动的表情，伸长了手，抓住对方后Hank才意识到对方的手有多温暖，和他平时冷硬的脸部表情截然不同。  
在那之后他才发现其实Alex很爱笑，原本从没注意过的细节变得清晰，对方细微的脸部表情也不再是那么难懂、连带着那些嘲讽话语都变得无伤大雅。

或许他比自己想的更在乎Alex一些，而他并不确定到底是为什么。

几天后他终于找到时间实行Charles给的建议，Hank在那间看的见花园的客房里找到Alex。金发的变种人靠在窗边，早晨的阳光不算刺眼的穿过玻璃进入室内，几缕发丝在光芒下闪闪发光。

原本看起来在发呆的Alex意识到有人进来，他懒洋洋的抬起头瞥了一眼，浅色的双眸平静的如湖水。那一刻，蓝色和金色几乎占据了Hank全部的思绪。

「怎样?」这听起来甚至不像是一个问句，语气平板，Alex没有让视线停留在对方身上。

Hank后知后觉的意识到对方抛出了问句，他像是在斟酌话语的停顿了一下，最后还是决定直接开口，「你会留下来吗?」

这时的Alex总算看向他了，那双让Hank赞叹的蓝眸带有几丝疑惑的眨了眨，不明白为何对方会这么问。

「我想...会吧。」好似过了几年，Alex看起来有些艰难的开口，视线飘忽不定，「不，我不确定。」最后他改口。

沉默蔓延到各个角落，有那么一瞬间Hank后悔问出这个问题，他不应该听Charles的建议来干这种愚蠢至极的事。

「...为什么?」Hank如此问道。

「你今天的问题似乎有点多，Bozo。」Alex看起来不太耐烦的皱了眉头，Hank能看见他紧绷的脸部表情。但随后他叹了一口气，放松了身子，和前几刻的他有着天壤之别，「...我不确定我该不该回去，你知道的，回家。」

Hank到直到现在才知道Alex有一个弟弟，如果说Scott是Summers夫妻的礼物，那Alex就是他们的噩梦。有一个变种人的孩子不是想要有一个"普通"生活的夫妻应得的，于是在Alex能够自理生活时，他离开了家里，Scott那时才三岁。

他离开是因为害怕伤到家人，但即使是可以好好控制能力的现在，他也没有勇气回去面对自己抛弃了的家人。 Scott是Summers夫妻应有的平凡，不必让一个变种人打破他们的幸福。

「...你不必这样的。」最后Hank呢喃出声，微微皱起的眉头表明了他并不赞同Alex的处理方式，「他们仍然是你的家人，就像这里一样。」他甚至没有意识到他用了Charles的说话方式。

「...或许吧，谁知道呢。」沉默半晌，Alex抿了下唇，最后微微地笑了起来。

现在的Hank McCoy不会知道在这个谈话后，他和Alex的关系变的缓和、甚至称得上好。也不知道往后的他会不断地想起这个夏日、怀念那个过早离开的金发男孩的那个笑容。

Fin.


End file.
